Saudades
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: Quando você sente que aquelas estrelas já não brilham no céu, sabe o que aconteceu. E envolto nas lembranças você se esquece do tempo, mergulhado dentro de si mesmo. Doces sonhos perdidos... Restando apenas a areia... Apenas...Saudades... Presente p Sini!


**Saudades**

_por Akane Kittsune_

_Sinopse: _Quando você sente que aquelas estrelas já não brilham no céu, você sabe o que aconteceu. E envolto nas lembranças você se esquece do tempo, mergulhado dentro de si mesmo. Doces sonhos perdidos... Restando apenas a areia... Apenas... Saudades... Presente para Sinistra Negra _  
_

Dor.

Solidão.

Tristeza.

É tudo o que consigo sentir.

Estava dormindo naquela casa (Athena havia me incumbido de vigiar a Torre de Hades, mas ele ainda era humano.) quando acordei, completamente suado.

Tive um sonho muito real. Embora, se considerássemos o teor, estava mais para pesadelo.

Corri para fora, para a cachoeira. Ou pelo menos, tentei correr. O meu corpo envelhecera por fora, prejudicando meus movimentos. Fui auxiliado pela bengala, e fui até o ponto onde guardava os espíritos dos espectros.

Olhei para o céu. A constelação de Áries não brilhava. Senti as lágrimas naturalmente molharem meu rosto.

Não sabia o motivo, não sabia como. Eu apenas sabia.

Shion de Áries estava morto.

Fiquei um tempo contemplando as estrelas (esperando, não, desejando que elas voltassem a brilhar e me dissessem que ele ainda estava vivo), e muito tarde da noite, foi quando desisti de esperar. Passar mais de 200 anos em frente à Cachoeira de Rozan me trouxera alguma paciência, mas ao saber da morte dele fez com que meu espírito voltasse a ser o mesmo de tanto tempo atrás.

Senti que as lágrimas já não caíam com o mesmo furor de antes e me senti um pouco mais calmo. Voltei para casa. Não sei como consegui dormir, mas o fiz.

E sonhei com o passado... O passado que nunca voltará...

**OoOoOoO**

Era meu primeiro dia no Santuário. Estava um pouco nervoso, mas minha mestra dissera que ia estar tudo bem. Mas, antes de me liberar para o Coliseu (e eu poder conhecer alguns aprendizes de mesma idade), me advertiu:

"_Dohko, tome cuidado. Embora a maioria das pessoas seja gentil, há algumas não são. Haverá muitas pessoas que queixar-se-ão de sua origem asiática... E machucar-lhe-ão. Aviso-te, se alguém vier a lhe fazer algum mal, procure-me imediatamente. Irei estar em meu templo... Use a entrada dos servos. Não suba as escadas, se puder evitar."_

Assenti para ela e fui para o campo de Treinamento. Vi alguns aprendizes treinando, no centro. Dois estavam meditando, nas arquibancadas. E vi um albino correndo ao redor do lugar, aquecendo-se. Decidi ir ao centro primeiro, e vi que não estavam treinando, e sim brincando. Sorrio e me apresento.

Alguns me recebem com um sorriso, mas alguns me olham atravessado. Enquanto brincávamos (nossos mestres aparentemente estavam tendo uma reunião com o Mestre do Santuário) eu perguntei para o que estava mais próximo de mim: "_Quem é aquele que está se aquecendo?_".

Ele, para minha surpresa, deu língua para o outro. "_Hu, ele é só um chato. Não quer brincar e só responde quando o mestre dele chama." _Vendo minha cara de espanto, respondeu: "_O nome dele é Shion._".

Estávamos brincando de um antecessor de queimada, quando me veio a idéia. Minha mestra já reclamara muito de minhas travessuras (e Athena sabe o quanto eu já tive de pagar por elas) e me aconselhava (para não dizer mandava) ser mais maduro.

Mas... Ela não estava aqui. Cochichei algo com seu novo amigo, e ele também sorriu.

'

Shion não percebeu os olhares sobre si e continuou a correr. Que volta era aquela mesmo? 20 ou 21?

Ainda contabilizando suas voltas, mal soube o que o atingiu.

"

Vi Shion ir ao chão e ri. Apenas uma parte de minha consciência (que, por alguma razão, tem a voz parecida com a da minha professora) ficou remoída. _E se ele tiver se machucado? A culpa será sua!_

Ignorei a voz e me aproximei do rapaz. Peguei a bola perto dele e estendi a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"_Venha brincar, Shion."_ Falei para ele. Os olhos arroxeados me olharam chocados. Temi por um momento que ele recusasse o convite... Mas vi que ele apenas estava embaraçado demais para se juntar o grupo.

Meu sorriso se alargou quando ele pegou na minha mão e juntou-se ao círculo.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Acordei das lembranças. Ouvi o barulho da chuva caindo.

Ele adorava a chuva.

As lágrimas caiam como um consolo de um tempo que não voltaria. Voltei ao sonho e sorri.

Lembro perfeitamente do que aconteceu depois. Havia um servo vigiando-nos e assim que os mestres voltaram, notificou-os dos acontecimentos. Lembro que foi uns dos castigos mais severos que ela me impôs.

"Aquela... velha." Embora, ele provavelmente estava mais velho do que ela jamais poderia ter sido.

Resolvi tomar um banho, para clarear meus pensamentos. Fui para a sala, a fim de ir para a cozinha tomar meu desjejum. Afinal, saco vazio não para em pé.

Surpreendi-me ao ver um garoto de cabelos arroxeados deixando uma carta em cima do balcão. Tinha um ar melancólico, e os olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos. O garoto também parecia surpreso ao ver-me ali, mas caminhou em minha direção e deixou a carta em minha mão.

"Do Mestre Shion." Murmurou e saiu. Vi caminhar até certo ponto e desaparecer repentinamente. _Teleporte. Telepatia. Ah Shion... Era um aluno seu?_

Li a carta com bastante entusiasmo e rapidamente a acabei. Falava das suspeitas de Shion sobre uma conspiração no Santuário.Dizia: _"Temo não ver o próximo amanhecer. Ah, Dohko, sinto que a tarefa que Athena me incumbiu será cumprida. Irei nomear Aioros como o futuro Mestre do Santuário"._

Porque não Saga? Pelas cartas de Shion, sempre me pareceu um bom rapaz...

"_Você deve estar se perguntando por que não Gemini. De fato, ele seria um melhor candidato, mas há algo sombrio no cosmo dele. Irei conversar com ele após minha declaração aos dois._"

E terminava com uma declaração pessoal.

"_Sinto sua falta._"

Aquelas três palavras rasgaram meu coração. Segurei a carta com muita força, sem percebê-lo. Ele iria se aposentar e viria para a China.

"Até isso nos foi roubado, Athena?" Apesar de saber que esta última não tinha culpa, amaldiçoou o destino de ambos. Revi as opções que tínhamos há dois séculos atrás. Não poderíamos abandonar a ordem dos cavaleiros, e nem podíamos ficar juntos após a batalha, por causa de nossas ordens vindas da Deusa.

"_Mesmo sabendo que tudo iria acabar assim... Por que, meus deuses. Por quê?_"

Caminhei até a cachoeira de Rozan e fiquei a observar o fluxo da água. Sentia a armadura de Dragão esperando por seu novo dono. Ouvi a ensurdecedora água cair pesadamente no lago.

E ouvi algo mais... Um choro de criança. Vindo da floresta de bambu.

Nos bambuzais, vi um cesto com uma criança dentro. Meus receios se confirmaram quando vi que era uma menina. Uma mulher não era aceita nas casas chinesas há muito, e eu já tinha criado várias crianças ao longo dos séculos. Mais uma não faria diferença.

Tomei a criança em meus braços, indo de novo para a casa. Seria uma alegria num tempo de tanto desespero.

**FIM? **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Em caso de você ainda não ter notado Sini, minha amiga secreta é você XD (Sini Sinistra Negra pros desconhecidos u.u)**

**Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo... blábláblá. Você me entendeu.**

**Te amo, Sini! (Ai de quem pensar besteira u.ú)**

**Boas festas \o\**

**Obs: Talvez tenha continuação. Talvez.**


End file.
